Queen of the Aragami
by Kirin Li
Summary: Just something I finished 'cause I was board. Takes place one year after the end of the series, so I warn you that there are a little spoilers. read to find out what it's about. Please R+R!


Blue Seed: Queen of the Aragami

By Kirin Li

  
  


**~..~**

Episode 1: Mahara Kushinada

  
  


Wooden sandals clanked along the quiet dirt path. A woman, wearing a white kimono with a blue sash and long dark blue hair made her way to the Fujimia's house. Her head was tilted toward the ground, the large Monks' hat on her head covering her eyes. 

  
  


When she reached the sliding door, she knocked and waited. She heard someone hurrying to the door. When it slid open, Mrs. Fujimia was standing there. "May I help you?" she had asked as she slid it open. The woman in the Monks' hat looked up and smiled slightly. 

  
  


Mrs. Fujimia gasped. "Mahara!" she said. "Hello, sister." Mahara replied, her voice was almost exactly like Katie's. "Aren't you going to invite your big sister in?" she asked. Mrs. Fujimia blinked, getting over her shock. "Oh! Yes, come in." and she shut the door after Mahara entered. 

**~..~**

"So, sister, where is Momiji?" Mahara asked as she sipped her tea. "She's at school. Kusanagi left a while ago, so they should be home soon." She replied. "Kusanagi? I see." She had removed her hat when she entered, so now she was entirely visible. Some of her hair was pulled up in a bun on the back of her head and the rest flowed behind her. 

  
  


"Why are you here, Mahara? Why now? Why not when the Aragami were here?" 

"I was not here when the Aragami was, a year ago, because Momiji and Katie had to find out which of them was the true Kushinada. If I had been here, they would not have known and the battles would still be going on." she replied. "But why now?" Mrs. Fujimia asked again. "That's what I'd like to know, too." a voice said from the door. Mrs. Fujimia looked up, startled, to see Momiji and Kusanagi. "Oh, hello." she said.

  
  


Momiji walked into the room. Bowing to the guest, whos back was still turned to the door, and said "Hello." Mahara stood up and turned around. "Hello, Momiji, Kusanagi." Momiji smiled. "Aunt Mahara! What're you doing here?" she asked. Upon hearing her name, Kusanagi frowned. "You!" he growled. Mahara smiled. "I see you remember me. Even though you were just a baby the last time I saw you." she said. 

  
  


"I remember your name. You were over at my house the day my mother was killed by that Aragami." Mahara nodded. Kusanagi walked up to her, pulling out one of his blades. "You knew the Aragami was going to kill her and you didn't say anything! You stood by and watched your best friend die!" he said, his blade at her throat. 

  
  


Mahara looked into Kusanagi's eyes. "Yes, I did." she said quietly. "But killing me won't do anything. It won't bring her back. And it would make things very unfortunate for you and Momiji." she said, a small smile on her lips. "I hated seeing her die, but I had no choice. It was her destiny. Just as protecting Momiji is yours. On that day, I was the one to take you somewhere you would be cared for." Kusanagi retracted his blade and moved away. 

  
  


"Why are you here?" he asked firmly. "To warn. To help. And to guide." she said simply. "To warn, help, and guide what?" Momiji asked. "You." 

"Me?"

"Yes." Mahara sat down and sipped her tea again. Momiji and Kusanagi, too, sat down. Mahara looked up at them. "The King of the Aragami was killed a year ago. And now, revenge is wanted." 

"Who want's revenge?" Kusanagi asked. "The ultimate Aragami. The Queen of the Aragami. She isn't too happy with us right now. Or should I say you two?" she said, a small, unnoticeable, smile on her lips. "Okay, what else do you have to say?" Kusanagi asked.

"I have nothing more." 

"Why not?!"

"Because I know nothing more. If I did I would say."

  
  


"Then why do you need to help and guide Momiji?" he asked. "Mamoru, you ask too many questions. If you don't mind, I am quiet tired from my journey and wish to rest." she said setting down her tea. Mrs. Fujimia nodded and showed her to a room she could use.

To be continued.

  
  


Yeah, yeah, I know. It's too short, well just deal with it please. It's late and I have a great thing I'd like to put in for the beginning of chapter 2. Ja and please R+R! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
